Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a refrigeration apparatus for home refrigerator-freezer units and more particularly to a refrigeration system for the carbonator apparatus of a post-mix beverage dispenser mountable in a conventional home refrigerator.
In recent years, home refrigerators have been designed to dispense chilled products such as ice, water and beverages through the front door of the refrigerator when the door is closed. Not only is this a convenience to the homeowner, but it also acts to save energy by reducing the number of times that the refrigerator door must be opened and closed. Home refrigerator dispensing systems accessible by opening the door are also useful to the homeowner if adequate product cooling can be maintained.
Both types of systems have a need for easily and efficiently cooling a carbonator used within the refrigerator dispensing system which will time-share the refrigerator's existing cooling system so that additional auxiliary refrigeration systems will not be required. The use of the existing refrigeration system for cooling the carbonator should, further, be effective regardless of the location of the carbonator within the refrigerator door or the interior of the refrigerator.
To be effective and useful, any beverage dispensing system for use in a home refrigerator should be simple so that it can be easily built into or retrofitted into the refrigerator.